Their Secret
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated Sam/Dean. Sam and Dean are in a bar and decided to split up and get laid. The problem arises when Sam decides to visit a male strip club to find his partner and Dean decides he doesn't like Sam's plan at all. So he sets out to derail it.
1. Stripping For Sammy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop. Happy ending follows!**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are having a night out, Dean with his bimbo and Sam to his own thing, a strip club. A male strip club. This brings up feelings Dean has been ignoring for quite a while. Dean's always saying Sam needs laid but now that he might be, Dean is feeling jealous.

Will Dean act on his feelings or will Sam _actually _get laid like he plans to?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can get my own dates." Sam quipped, seeing the blonde eying him beside the brunette that Dean had picked up.

"You can but you don't." Dean said and they talked a bit more before Sam left to go to their room and Dean went to debauch himself with his bimbo.

Sam sighed and walked down the street toward the motel and saw the sign, 'Singing Flamingo Lounge. Live Male dancers! Exotic Dancing at its finest!' Sam read the sign and smiled, why not _indulge_? He'd found the case, done the research, and they couldn't do anymore now, not until tomorrow. His body got interested _immediately_.

So he called Dean.

"Yeah, you got the room. I got other plans, found a place to go for a bit. Might get my own room if I have to." Sam said thinking that if this panned out, he would _need_ that room.

"Nah, going back to her place. You got the room." Dean said and felt a stab of jealousy, but ignored it. They didn't feel _those_ things for each other, they _didn't!_ He had almost talked himself into it…_until_ he heard Sam's destination. "Where you going to be, Sammy? Just in case."

"Singing Flamingo Lounge, Male strip club. Might be a while." Sam said cheering up already.

"Don't stay out all night; we got an early morning at that auction house." Dean reminded him, picturing Sam leering at the strippers, eying their dicks and asses, getting hard for them. Touching them as he slipped money into their…no _fucking_ way, _no way_! Dean seethed now, jealousy _definitely _showing its ugly head again.

They hung up now. Sam entered the lounge.

Dean promptly left his date staring at him in disbelief and sped out of the parking lot. And toward the strip club. Not feeling _those_ feelings they most definitely _didn'_t feel, didn't want to _drag_ Sam from the club and give him his _own_ strip show if he _really_ wanted one that _badly_! Dean may not admit these things, but he _damn _well was _acting_ on them _right now!_ He slipped in the back and smiled at the wrangler. "Sorry I was late. Had a fight with my landlord."

The man looked at him in confusion and saw he was gorgeous, probably a new guy. "Don't do it again. Boss doesn't like it when you guys run late."

"Won't happen again." Dean said apologetically. Inside his mind, he wanted to get out there and drag Sam with him and give him what he wanted. Dean knew Sam was bi, knew what he wanted when he had come in here. Dean wanted to be the one to give it to him. Not some stripper or guy he picked up there. Which seeing how gorgeous Sam was, most _definitely_ was going to happen!

So Dean picked an outfit and dressed, getting ready for the show. And resolved to bring Sammy back home with _him!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched as they rolled and rode the poles and air, getting hard. He slipped the money in their g-strings and a few pressed his hand to their dicks, giving him interested looks. Several customers had even slipped him their numbers and bought him drinks. Sam sat deciding on whom to choose for this night's _activities_, which were going to be very _rigorous_ activities if he had his way. Then he _saw_ the masked man. The man's muscular body moved in sync to 'Pony' and moved so seductively Sam nearly came in his pants at the sight of him. It had the same effect on the others so Sam waited his turn. The hair was familiar though, and that walk, too. The leather vest showed a hint of a tattoo there on the man's chest but lots of people had them, so Sam let that go. The guys finally reached him and rode the air in front of him, grinding into Sam's hand with the largest dick he had ever felt or seen. Sam's eyes moved up that rolling body, those muscles moving and brushing together now.

They met lust blown green eyes, _familiar_ green eyes. Petal like lips he hadn't looked closely at before. Then he pulled the vest to the side a little, and saw it. Dean's tattoo. His fingers brushed it and caressed that torso now, a new desire burning inside him. Dean stood now and gave a signal to meet him out back, then danced back off the stage, eventually in nothing but his G-string. Several twenties and fifties joined the ones now; some numbers were inserted as well.

He then dressed and took the back door out to the Impala now to where a very horny and confused Sam sat watching him from the passenger seat, desire clearly written on his face, as well as, confusion. Sam wanted him but had no idea how to deal with that feeling. Dean now admitted his own feelings. Love mixed in with the desire now, possessiveness and jealousy of others having touched that perfect body, of kissing him. Of being inside him, fucking him! Dean growled hotly and swore to change that immediately!

Starting with pounding into Sam's taut ass and claiming him until Sam knew who he _really_ belonged to. _Neve_r wanting another when Dean got done, only _him. _Fuck _this_!

Dean got in and sat there in silence. Sam looked even more confused now. Dean drove with one hand while undoing Sam's pants with the other, freeing his huge dick and stroking it, softly then harder. Sam moaned as he felt lust and desire fill him at _that_ touch, _that_ hand! _Dean's_ hand working him so well and cumming with a lift of the hips and Dean's name on his lips, nearly screaming it.

Dean moaned as Sam's hand undid his pants now, stroking him inside them. Fuck that felt _amazing!_ Dean thought. Sam's hand worked him expertly and he swore to make sure Sam didn't get any more _experience_ from anyone but _him_ from now on. He was going to _own _this man! Own that hot ass and that sexy body he had been ignoring for over a year now! No more of _that_. He knew what he wanted now, might always have wanted. Sammy, just _Sammy!_

Sam's head went to his lap and Dean pulled by some trees, just in time to feel Sam take him into his mouth and let that tongue and those lips work him. Dean felt his orgasm coming and knew this wouldn't last very long, not with the intensity of feeling and sensations Sam was causing in him right now. He came crying out and Sam's head bobbed as he sucked every drop. "Fuck, Sammy, Wanna fuck you, baby!" Dean said, pulling him in for a kiss and loving the taste of himself in the man's mouth now. As if it claimed him or something. Made him _his!_ _Dean's_ taste in that sexy mouth, making him his already.

"Room, bed." Sam said kissing up his neck, knowing this had been brewing for them for years, both men secretly wanting it but not letting themselves feel it. Neither able to understand why. "Need you inside me now!" Damn did he _ever!_ Dean had felt so huge and hard at the club. Had felt so good in his mouth. He knew it would stretch him so much, fill him so full, and fuck him so _well_! "So big, Dean. Bet you stretch me so good, fill me full of you. Make me feel so good and tight, makes me want to cum for you…"

Dean moaned and growled, parking quickly and locking her up then grabbing Sam tight against him to kiss him passionately, desire winning. Need overcoming gentleness now. Only knowing one thing. He needed to be inside Sam right _now,_ _fucking_ him, _filling _him _now!_ They kissed roughly into the wall, and Dean unlocked the door without a glance at it, Sam was biting and kissing his neck as Dean's dick rubbed into Sam's, the friction so much they were moaning loudly and not caring who heard it.

They moved into the room without stopping this, rubbing harder, bodies already prepped by their lust and desire already. They stopped kissing long enough to undress and Sam fell to the bed, Dean against him, his dick rubbing into Sam's. "Fuck me! _Please!_" Sam begged. Dean almost came just from those words. Those words on those _lips_, that _body_ so ready for him to fuck it. Dean kissed up his thigh and sucked him now. Working his mouth around it, then sucking it hard and deep, sucking his balls as well. Sam came deep into his throat while Dean worked him open as he came, then removing the fingers, he thrust in at mid-orgasm, going slow to get Sam used to him then moving faster when Sam was ready.

"Fuck me! So good…so _full _of you…dick is so _huge_!...Wow…_nev_er felt so good before!" Sam said in surprise and pleasure. He had never been so filled and stretched, never felt so much pleasure and love fill him. It was always just sex and he had fucked _them_! Never letting them fuck him or suck him. Always only wanting the others beneath him, _never taking him_! They weren't the One, the one he wanted. He'd felt like he was waiting for something, or someone for that part. Never knowing who until now. _Dean_. He'd been waiting for _Dean!_ "Never done this before…waited for so long…never knew for who…always had them not them me…waited for someone…_you_…_Dean_…waited for _you!_…Never knew it!...waited to be _yours!"_

"Mine, all mine! Never been with a man….but felt for you…ignored it…damn you feel so _good_ and tight around me!...Never felt pleasure like this before…only with _you_…was waiting for _you,_ too!...I want to be _yours_…_fuck me, too, Sammy_!" Dean moaned and slid out. Sam moved over and Dean lay beneath him now, lifting his hips and Sam used spit and lubed up both of them with it. Dean was so hard and ready to cum that he squeezed and stroked him until the man came hard, using the cum that came out to lube them up further and then working into him now, going slow.

Dean felt it hurt, then burn, then Sam hit that spot inside him. Knowing Sam was good at pleasing men this way made it better for him now, too. No jealousy came from the thought of them with him this way, nothing but the knowledge that Sam was _his_ now and the others didn't matter anymore. That and how good and amazing this felt as pleasure filled him now and his body rolled again, riding not air but Sam's dick pumping faster into him now. Sam stroked him in time with every thrust and Dean fairly screamed, "Faster…not slow…deeper….faster…more…._fuck me!_...Feels so _good!_..._stretched _and full of you, Sammy!...fuck me harder and faster, _please!"_

Sam lost it at those words, taking him deeper and harder, riding his ass faster, and stroking him hard and fast, too. "Mine!...cumming…gonna fill that ass…own you…own it!..._Fuck I love you!_...Dean!...DeanDeanDeanDeanDean…_Mine!_..._DEAN!_" Sam came with a shout, Dean came with him again. This time every thrust they made only made them fuck again and cum some more until they lay on the bed, gasping for breath and completely claimed, sated beyond all belief now.

They fell into kissing each other again, and soon their desires flared. They made love now, going slow and tender, then letting it get faster later. Their cries and shouts echoed off the walls and they arched with their heads back, eyes rolling back in their heads now. Bodies rolling and writhing against each other and cumming again. Sucking each other with soft moans, drinking each other and then getting them hard, so they could fuck again.

They lost sense of time now, only needing this with each other now. Only craving the other's touch so much they had to keep fucking now. Hours later, they slept and cuddled, bodies tight against each other. Their arms holding each other close, and faces in the others neck, breathing in the scent that was their own and the love they had just made. Sweat and cum coated them but neither cared. They were spent and happy, right where they wanted to be…finally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up to empty arms and sat up, to see Dean holding some papers, looking at them thoughtfully now. Sam crept to him and wrapped long legs around his waist, kissing his neck. "Good morning, lover."

"Morning, baby." Dean said, leaning back and they kissed softly. "I love you, Sammy, with all my heart now."

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said resting his chin on Dean's shoulder now. "Why are you looking at our birth certificates and adoption papers?" He hadn't been aware Dean knew he carried these for them. Dad had saved them from the fire by keeping them in safety deposit box in town. Sam had just went and got them out last year.

"I was considering…" Dean began softly, thinking. "Could we marry?" Sam looked surprised at this.

"Don't see why not. Just need to find a state where its legal." Sam said smiling, "Not related and adopted doesn't count. We had different parents anyway. Dad said so."

"Would you consider marrying me…if I asked?" Dean turned to look at Sam a little now, craning his neck to see how Sam reacted to this. Was it too soon? He wanted this so badly but was Sam ready? Did he need more time? "I know this is sudden and we just began our relationship. We could date I suppose if you weren't ready to marry me yet. It could wait." He sighed and sat the papers aside. "I want you with me forever, Sammy. Not a fleeting thing we have here. Don't you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam admitted, not a passing fancy, but a forever kind of thing, like he had with Jess but this felt stronger, like it had existed long before he ever met Jess, before he went to college even. He remembered seeing Dean come out of the shower when they were 16 and getting hard, cumming to the images of it later, when Dean went to a bar. Then ignoring it later, not worth discussing. Wasn't wrong but he just thought that maybe it would mess up their relationship. So he had repressed those feelings. He had watched Dean have sex with dozens of women, and came when he did, that godlike body thrusting into them, liking that thought. Helping Dean when he was hurt, patching him up. Worrying when he was on hunts and hurting with him when he got his heart broke when he dared to care about a girl and they had to leave…again.

So happy to see him return, a warm feeling filling him every time. He hadn't known what it was, hadn't gave it any thought on purpose. Now he knew what it was. _Love._ It had been _Love._

"You want to marry me?" Sam said surprised but not unhappy with the thought.

"You're all I want, Sammy. Before there were others and there was still _you_, too. I just didn't know it at the time but now that I think about it, there was always _you _then, too. They were temporary. You…_weren't._" Dean shrugged and smiled. "I just love and need you now. In a forever kind of way."

"I'd like that." Sam said smiling softly, "So…are you going to ask me?"

Dean moved Sam's legs and then took his silver ring off, going to one knee now. Sam watched as he took Sam's hand and held up the ring. "Samuel Winchester. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sam said and smiled at Dean as he slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing it. Then moving up to his neck and lips, kissing him and pushing him beneath him again. Dean lifted his hips and thrust in. Sam arched and moaned in pleasure again. Soon they were going together, bodies joining in happiness now, as this was the real engagement bond, not the ring. "I love you, _Dean!"_ Sam moaned. "Husband."

"I love you, too, Sammy…love making love to you…never get enough of you now…need you…love you…All I want…you…just you…Husband…Sammy…so close…you close, baby?" Dean asked, damn he was so close now, Sam so tight that he moaned. He could see never leaving his body now, fucking him forever now. Kissing him forever. Loving him until the day he died. "_Sammy_…!"

"Cum with me…cumming now!...you feel so good inside me…husband…_Dean!_" Sam came now and fucked back faster and deeper. Dean fucked back just as hard and deep, impaling him one last time then cumming inside him again…loving this man so much it filled his entire being now.

"My Sammy." Dean sighed happily, pulling Sam into his arms to cuddle for a bit.

"My Dean." Sam said smiling, laying his head on his chest, fingers playing with Dean's chest and abs now.

"Could we invite Dad and Bobby to it? Our wedding?" Sam asked. Dad could give him away. "I would like to have Dad give me away." He sighed. "I want a real wedding, Dean. Not a Vegas quickie."

"With flowers, tuxes, reception. That kind of thing?" Dean said softly, knowing Sam deserved this. He was worth it. "I'll do it. We'd just have to wait. Save up our money to pay for it. Might take a while, can you wait to have the wedding?" A year of constant pool hustling and credit card scams should do it. Give Sam a good sized wedding, with family and friends this time.

He bet Sam would look so handsome in his tux, maybe a top hat, a white one?

"I can wait for the wedding. As long as I have you." Sam agreed and smiled. "I can help hustle the money for us." For their wedding he'd hustle cards and pool. Dean could, too.

"Well, we could plan it together while we wait, make a list. Whatever you want, Sammy, we'll make it happen." Dean promised kissing Sam happily, pulling him closer. Sam was doing something with his leather bracelet so Dean let him go for now. Sam reached up and tied it onto Dean's wrist, making sure the knots were tight.

"You gave me your ring, I give you my bracelet." Sam said, "Not an engagement ring or a diamond I know, but we're not the diamond types, are we?" They were Hunters and liked to keep it simple, always had.

"Do you _want_ a diamond, Sammy? I'll get you one." Dean asked and knew he would if Sam wanted one.

"No, I like this ring better. It suits us better. I got my diamond already." Sam said softly, touching Dean's face and kissing him again. "I got you, you're my diamond." Dean was just as precious and more priceless than any diamond _ever _could be. Dean was enough of a diamond for him.

"Aw, Sammy. You're my diamond, too. Along with every gem that had ever existed. More valuable than any of them." Dean said and sighed, "Can live without ever having one of them. Could never live without you, Sammy, _never without you._"

"I'm hungry." Sam teased, and smiled, "Can I go gay you up at the diner? Show off my new fiancée?"

"Mmmm, I like that plan." Dean said and found he meant it. So proud he could spit of his new fiancée, too.

Sam got up now and tugged Dean with him. "Let's shower first. You got me all dirty last night." He leered at his lover now.

"Yeah, I did. Not the only one either." Dean said leering as well, getting hard already at the thought of Sam dripping wet and warm beneath his hands. "Can we fool around, too? You inspire me; walking, talking, fucking _irresistible _walking _porn_ is what you are, Sammy!"

"So are you." Sam said and smiled. "Of course we'll fool around, never had shower sex before."

"Never? With all the…_others_? Not once?" Dean asked in disbelief. He'd had shower sex, so why not Sam?

"They were just for sex. I used them and they left. I showered _after_ they left." Sam admitted. He liked to shower alone. It was a peeve of his. Except with Dean now, he suddenly had an urge to include Dean in his showers as often as possible now. He bet Dean looked great dripping wet and skin shiny from the water running down it. Sam got hard at that thought, too.

Once the shower was running, they got in and, in between the kisses, the washing of each other, and making love to each other with their bodies and sucking each other until they cried out their pleasure again, and 'I love you!' along with their names, pouring from their lips as they came now, they felt their love fill their hearts ever fuller now.

Then they dried off and dressed. Both smiling and very pleased with themselves.

"Nympho." Dean teased, as he locked the door and Sam pinched his ass hard.

"Nympho." Sam as Dean ran a finger along Sam's dick making it twitch so invitingly. Sam just gave him a look, glad he couldn't get hard again yet. Otherwise that would _have_ done it.

"Mmmm." Dean said, and smirked smugly. Holding Sam's hand as they headed to the diner nearby. Not bothering to drive. Besides the sun lit up Sam's hair and face so beautifully now, creating light and shadows along the planes of his cheekbones and neck. Highlighting him like a spotlight. Such a beautiful man! And all _his._

They took their seats beside each other and sat close together with their hands clasped on the table. They smiled at the waitress and took the menus. She smiled back and gave them time to look. At the waitress stand, the other waitress whispered, "Damn, such a waste of good-looking men. They gay?"

"Yeah, but still, we can look." Their waitress said and they laughed, speculating if they were male models or movie stars of some sort as they waited. Then went to take their orders.

Between kisses and cuddling, and eating, they had thoroughly gayed up each other now. And not once considered it a bad thing. In fact, as they headed to their motel, Dean kissed Sam deep and hard and said, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said breathlessly and they headed into their room…which opened with a turn of the knob. Pulling their guns they headed in and stood there in happy surprise.

_Dad. _Dad was sitting at the table using the laptop.

They ran and hugged him hard, so glad he was okay. "Love you, missed you. So worried about you. Been searching for you for a while now." They both said at different intervals.

"Yeah, me, too. Sorry about that. Fucking demon is a slippery thing, keeps getting away." John as smiled then noticed something was different about them. Sam was wearing Dean's ring. Dean was wearing Sam's protection bracelet. Did he dare hope? "Got something to tell me, boys?"

John was hoping it was true.

"We're getting married. Someday. We're going to save up the money for a real wedding. Sammy wants one." Dean said and smiled, taking Sam's hand. Both of them smiled.

"I was hoping you would." John said jumping up and hugging them both tightly. "Knew you were falling in love but were in denial. Then with Jess, I thought it was over. I just wanted you to be happy, both of you. So when is the date?"

"In a year. We haven't got a definite date yet but it will take a year or close to it to raise the money for it." Dean said, sitting with Sam on the bed now.

"I could help, chip in. I could earn some money and set it aside for you. Might help." John said and they teared up, touched.

"We'd appreciate that." Sam said, "I'd like you to give me away, Dad." He hoped John would be there, say yes to it.

"I'd be honored." John said happily, tearing up as well. He had taken them in as children, adopted them when their Hunter parents were killed. He had always hoped they would have a chance at love and not just an early death. They were still his sons, blood or no blood!

They talked wedding plans and researched the demon for a while, then left. The boys to the art auction to check out the creepy painting and John was on the trail of the demon again. John said he'd let Bobby know the wedding news for them since he had to go that way anyhow.

Then they roared away. Very happy with how things had turned out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The year passed quickly, both boys hustling for the money, John and Bobby saving up for it, too. Soon the day came, May 2nd. Sam's birthday. The day Dean insisted on for the wedding, that day being the best day he had ever heard of. That day had given him Sammy. Without it, he'd have never known love this way. So May 2nd was sacred to him. A good day to start their new lives together.

It was a white wedding of course, with blue flowers, Bluebells, and the starry looking ones. Sam knew the names but it always slipped Dean's. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Missouri, Bobby, Rufus, and Dad were there and the minister was Pastor Jim.

Both men looked gorgeous in their tuxes, both wearing top hats with ribbons. Dean smiled happily as Dad walked Sam down the aisle, his green staring into Sam's hazel ones, both so happy this day had _finally_ came. Once to the front, Dad hugged them both and the ceremony began.

Pastor Jim read the vows and they said 'I do.' Then were introduced as husbands now. They had a brief honeymoon at a nearby bed and breakfast, where they called 'Antiquers' and ended up saving the girl from drowning at the hands of a ghost.

The ghost's bones burned as Dean lit them and Sam freed her from the pool.

Then they got to finish their honeymoon and eventually headed to Bobby's now.

"Come here, Sammy." Dean said lifting an arm and cuddling Sam to him as he drove now, liking the closeness they had this way. He kissed his cheek softly while keeping his eyes on the road. "I love you, Sammy."

"Love you, too." Sam said staying awake as long as he could. Then laid his head on Dean's lap and hugged his waist. His nose and hands were under the shirt now, touching Dean's skin. Sam took a sniff and smiled, burrowing in more now. He felt Sam's even breaths on his skin as he slept now and smiled, too.

Things were good for them this way. As long as Dean had his Sammy, he could handle anything. The same went for Sam.

Together they could do anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam grabbed the idol and smashed it to pieces, breaking the altar as the witch tried to kill his husband. Dean shot her three times and she fell back dead. He headed over to Sam and looked down. He recognized the idol but not from where. He figured he could research it later.

That night, in their room, he made love to Sam for hours then they cuddled, happy and sated for now then fell asleep holding each other close.

The next morning Sam threw up. And felt different. Both frantically searched for the idol and its origins. Turns out it was Dinara, Mayan goddess of childbirth. It had been a Fertility statue, a powerful one if they were right. Dean got the tests at a nearby store, three to be sure. Sam did them all and the results were the same.

Sam was _pregnant._ His body was accommodating a child now. But without the equipment to actually give birth to him or her.

Both men were of course stunned but happy. Their child was in there and they couldn't be happier. They were going to be Fathers! They called John first, who was thrilled to know he was going to be a grandfather. He shouted to the news to Bobby now, who was puzzled, but, once they explained it, he was thrilled too. He even knew a doctor to help with the birth and prenatal care. He would set up a meeting with them and her later. Get Sam checked out as soon as they could manage to come visit them again.

Dad had killed the demon a couple months ago and gotten injured doing it. Too injured to hunt. He had lost his leg and one of his kidneys. The internal damage had weakened him too much so he had been forced to retire and Bobby let him stay there. Best of friends now, he helped Bobby with research and was happier.

Things were going to be fine,

For _all _of them now.

A baby was coming, and they were going to be a family, a _real _family again. With two grandfathers and Fathers that would love that kid more than life itself, even at the cost of their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. All Is Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop. Happy ending follows!**

**Plot: **Sam is finally having his baby and the house is busy now. This chronicles the birth of the baby and how the story ends for them as a family now. Sort of.

(Author's note-Not a final ending but still…a happier one than they might have had otherwise. I left it open for your interpretation on where they went from there…so crank out that happy ending for our special men…they sure do deserve it!)

**This is end of story. Not continued.**

Xxxxxxxxx

Dean ran up the stairs, carrying the water and towels. Bobby took them and they took their places. John took the silver knife and sterilized it, biting a lip. "You sure you don't have anything to numb it?" He asked, Sam was in pain here and he was getting ready to cut him open. "You can stitch him fast, right?"

"The spell I have set up should enable faster healing and, yeah, if Dean helps stitch down as I stitch up then we can get him closed quickly. He'll be fine." Bobby reassured the nervous grandfather. Dean wiped his lover's brow and kissed his forehead.

"Here, baby, bite this belt. It will hurt but there's no other way to get the baby out." Dean said and Sam took it, biting into it now. He bit it harder as a contraction hit him again and his back almost bowed…again. "Where is that doctor!" Dean growled as he worried.

"She is on her way, another hour at most." John said and sighed, "Son, you're hovering again."

Sam grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him back to him, eyes pleading. "Stay here?" He mumbled around the belt. Dean nodded, "Not going anywhere." He promised. "Just _don't_…push." Dean said gently and Sam growled as his body wanted to but knowing why he couldn't.

There was no place for the baby to come out of. So _no_ pushing, no matter what his body said.

He still felt another contraction and saw water shooting from his dick now and sighed. "There goes his water, damn it! It won't be long now." Bobby said and breathed a sigh of relief. "Nan, we were worried! Thank goodness you're here. His water just…I would say broke but that wasn't exactly what it did." Bobby shrugged and moved out of the way.

"John, you cut and Bobby, you start chanting. You know the spell." She said and eyed the worried men. "Dean, you help him stay calm as you can. I'll pull the cut closed and put the healing salve over it. The spell should close it automatically until it looks fairly small." She watched as John cut now and Sam's head went back in pain as the knife cut through skin and muscle, and revealed the baby trying to be born. She lifted her out of him and John cut the cord then tied it off, burning the end with the lighter and tamping stump. Sam screamed against the belt and almost passed out now. Bobby took the baby, now crying loudly and Nan held his stomach shut with Dean and John's help and put the salve on. The spell made the skin knit together instantly now until Sam barely had a scar right under his navel now.

Sam spat out the belt and reached for his child now. By now, Bobby had washed her off and wrapped her in one of the new baby blankets and put a diaper on her, after burning the cord on her navel. He handed the fathers their baby and they stared at her with such reverence and love it was beyond sacred. They kissed and touched her now, marveling at her brownish blond hair and green hazel eyes, so bright they shined with their own light almost. She had Dean's mouth and Sam's cheekbones, their shared eyes shape and a tall body like her father/mother. She was the perfect mixture of them both. So perfectly theirs, and so beautiful!

"Mary Jessica Winchester." Sam said and looked at Dean. "Is that okay? Can I name her after Jess? I did love her but her and Mom were taken from us. It's their memories…" Dean put a finger over his lips and smiled.

"It's a lovely name." Dean said and kissed Sam softly. "Azazel took them from us. This gives them back to us. In memory of them. I love the name." Dean held his daughter now and whispered, "Mary. We love you, Mary Jessica Winchester." He rocked her now and she looked up at them with both their eye colors reflecting back at them. "So proud of you, Sammy! She's _perfect!" _Then he spoke to her softly, kissing her little forehead and she stared up at him, as if she was intently listening. "We're going to take good care of you and you are going to be _so_ happy. You have two daddies who adore you and two grandpas that will love you just as much. Going to be so spoiled! And protected. If anything comes after you or thinks of coming after you, we'll kill them first. No demon or thing gets our girl. Whatever you want to do or be in life, we'll let you have it. Normal or not." He teared up now and so did the others, "You're our little miracle. You're all we ever hoped for. We're you're family, baby girl. So you don't worry about a thing, we love you too much to ever let anything hurt you. We'd die for you first." Dean smiled, "Sam is your mom and I'm your Dad. That is your Grandpa John and Grandpa Bobby." He held her so they could look at her as he spoke. She gazed at them with that green hazel glow and they melted for her as well. They took turns holding her and rocking her until she fell asleep in Bobby's arms. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"No hunting for you, little one. Not if I can help it." Bobby sighed, "Hunter blood or not, I'll do my best to keep you out of that. You deserve better."

They all agreed with this sentiment and would do their best to make it come true for her.

"My daughter." Sam said softly and held her again, getting tired himself. "I love you, baby girl."

And with that, he let Dean take their daughter from him and slept. He laid the baby in the crib in her Nursery and went to lay by his lover, cuddling against him. Sam wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him closer, pinning him to his side for the rest of the day. "I love you, Sammy. You're all I've ever wanted. And now she is, too." Dean said softly and Sam whispered back, "I love you, too, Dean. I feel the same way."

And with that they rested while the others went to get the formula and diapers for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed quickly for the Winchesters now. They were happy and they hunted still but closer to home, never gone for more than a day or two. Every moment was spent with that baby, and the men doted on her.

Months passed and the hunts were getting rougher. Dean got some interesting scars and Sam got to work on his first aid skills more; Dean had to patch up Sam sometimes, too. Both considered quitting but did not do it, they weren't ready to yet, but they were close. Besides, Hunters didn't get to quit. They got to die by what they hunted or get hurt like Dad had on the way out.

Months became years and Mary got bigger, looking so much like Sam it was scary but also like Dean as well.

At 2, she got a hold of Dean's knives and cut her thumb on one. They learned to put them up much higher than the nightstand after that.

At 5, she discovered Bobby's books and got lost in them. Reading them and getting caught, shooed away and Bobby installed a lock on the library, to keep her out. She still asked him about what she had read and bobby reluctantly let her get the book for him then explained what demons were the books showed her with their pictures. Then showed him other pictures, and he explained what each evil thing was she pointed out.

At 9 and half, she was in school and had her first crush. Who ended up with another girl, after he said he liked her best, and she punched him for his betrayal. She had smiled proudly on her way to the office and when asked why she thought it was okay to strike the boy, she answered, "It was that or kick him in the balls. I chose the first option."

Her fathers had pretended to scold her but had soon praised her as they drove her home in their car now. So proud of her fighting spirit but worried, too. She was showing Hunter qualities already and this scared them. Bobby and the others had noticed, too.

None of them liked where this was going with the girl and tried to keep her from getting any closer to hunting than she already was.

Praying her blood didn't doom her to it already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mary, 10 years old now.)

Bobby heard John thumping down the stairs, one hand on the bannister and hopping on his one leg from step to step. His crutch and chair were parked by the stairs so Bobby waited for him to decide which he was using today. John hobbled in on his crutches and sat by the window, watching out.

"They aren't here yet." Bobby said softly, knowing they were running late and knowing that was why the man kept watching for them. They had called yesterday and said their hunt was done. They would be back last night and they weren't here yet. "They probably stopped for the night and got busy with the bunny sex again. Call them if you're worried." Bobby urged.

"I did. Three times now, they aren't answering, either of them." John said and thrummed fingers on the window glass, making Bobby cringe.

"John…" Bobby went to ask him to stop that when they heard the Impala pull in. John grabbed his crutches and went to meet them. Bobby followed him closely and saw Dean hauling a bleeding Sam into the house. Bobby helped get him to couch and pulled his shirt up. He was gashed across the chest. Not too deeply but he was pretty beat up though. "What happened?" He asked and took the first aid kit, beginning to stitch up the marks while Sam flinched from the pain.

"We stopped to rest last night and they took Sam, knocked me out. I woke up and followed the GPS to him. Thank goodness he always keeps his phone on!" Dean said and sighed, "They had beaten him up pretty good and I used the silver bullets to drive them off, got him in the car and took off. Don't think I got them all. You should call someone in, Bobby, it's a pack! Not one or two at all. I checked for internal bleeding but I didn't feel any. He's just gashed and bruised. I made sure. He insisted on coming here instead of going to the hospital. He wanted to see Mary." He smiled as Sam's eyes opened now and Sam took a swig of the whiskey to dull his pain.

"Hey, stop drinking all the antiseptic!" Bobby complained to hide his relief and let Sam take one more before removing it from his reach. "John, get the pain pills and some water, would ya?"

John got them and hobbled to him on his crutches, trying not to spill the water on him. Sam took a couple pills and lay down again. He still yelped as Bobby finished sewing up his chest. Then used the rubbing alcohol to clean it one last time. Once the salve and gauze were on him, Bobby made him change his shirt and called in some other hunters. Warning them about the pack and they decided to get some others to join them first. Bobby called in the others for them and then let the hunters know the others were on their way to the Pack, too. Then he hung up.

Mary ran down the stairs and hugged her Daddies tightly, making them smile and hug her back just as tightly. "You get the bad guys?" She was so proud of her Hunter Daddies. They protected her and others and she loved them for it. They were her heroes and superheroes to her! She wanted to grow up to be just like them someday! She could hunt, she really could. She didn't say anything though. She knew they would freak out if she did. Hunting was one subject they were adamant about her staying away from now! She'd tell them when she was old enough to do it for herself. They couldn't stop her from doing it then!

It was her dearest wish to be a Hunter. Like the others of her bloodline. Her blood called to her and pressed her to Hunt and she listened. But didn't tell them. They were trying so hard to keep her out of it, it would break their hearts if they knew but she was going to do it someday, whether they liked it or _not!_

She hugged her Daddy and told him about her day at school. About the cute boy who gave her a flower and she ran fingers through Sam's hair, playing with its longer length, biting her little tongue as she braided it in the back in tiny braids; Dean handing her little bands for each one. Sam let her do this and then Dean even agreed that she had made Sam look so pretty, too. Sam admired them and agreed, kissing her and thanking her for doing his hair for him. She ran out after that to play with the dogs and they let her go. The gate was locked so she was safe; John was out there watching her now.

They joined Bobby in the study and helped him with research now; Sam took laptop duty, and rested against pillows, per his mother hens' orders. He grumbled at that their overprotectiveness but did feel tired from the meds and ached all over; so resting was good now.

"We're retiring. " Dean announced and Bobby looked up, surprised. "It's been ten years and we got a kid to take care of. Not to mention, if this keeps up, we're going to die on her." Dean sighed, "I'm tired, Bobby, I'm done. He's done. We've both done enough. We'll keep up the research but…we won't be going out to Hunt again."

"Fine with me." Bobby said, relieved. "She needs you boys around more now." He sighed, "She's been sneaking my books again. I can't help but be afraid of what that means."

"You don't think…" Sam said softly and Bobby nodded.

"Girl's got that Hunter look and damn if it isn't strong in her, like it was in her fathers and grandfather. Winchesters been Hunters for centuries, it's in your blood. Like a virus, it always gets you in the end." He eyed her as she played with the new puppies now, "You need to start training her, boys. Like John did with you. Or when she sneaks out to hunt without our permission, she'll get herself killed."

They nodded and knew it was true. But part of them had hoped she could have a normal life. "We never wanted this for her." Dean said sadly, leaning back against Sam and their arms joining, pulling him closer to his chest. Eyes on their little girl now.

"No, we didn't either. But it found her, as surely as it found you all. Don't let your denial get her hurt, it's not worth it. Let her have what normal she wants but also teach her to hunt, she may need to know it someday." Bobby advised. "I know I said she wouldn't hunt before but …I don't think we've been given a choice in this one."

"We know. " Dean agreed and sighed, "Sorry, Sammy, we tried. She can still go to college. You did, but we'll let her hunt while she goes. She can graduate that way."

"Can't let it kill her, Dean, we can't! We have to keep her safe." Sam said worried but had seen the look on her eyes, same look they had, and same look the others had. She was a born Hunter and, oh, how he wished it wasn't so. "We'll train her right, they can help."

"Yes, we will." Bobby agreed and they got quiet now, watching her play and kept doing their research.

And then began her training the next day. Dean taught her guns, Sam and Dad taught her the bow and arrow, and knives. They taught her how to fight and what do to as best they could. And in the end, they only prayed it was enough.

Years passed this way for them.

The boys stayed retired but helped Mary learn to hunt and fight, and every protection, ward, and bit of Hunter knowledge they had. And with Bobby, that proved to be a lot!

At 18, she had her first hunt with her fathers and did well. A poltergeist.

Then she kept hunting after high school and graduated Valedictorian. They were so proud they clapped and called her name loudly, so proud of their daughter. For a present, she got her first gun and her own laptop, complete with mobile internet included, a bundle they paid for by the month now.

She attended the University of Sioux Falls and hunted on breaks. She studied Forensics and Criminal Justice. Getting herself a degree in each one and signing up for the Academy. Where she was recruited for the FBI, attending Quantico instead now and joining the FBI in the end. Her partner, Lincoln Henriksen was a nice black man whom she had liked at once.

Soon she brought him home to meet her folks. Link, as he was nicknamed, didn't mind her folks being gay and the boys asked about who his father was.

"Victor Henriksen." Link said and smiled, "My mom's name is Nancy. Here's a picture of them." He took out a family picture and they nearly passed out. It was their old friend, staring back at them, the one who had saved their lives so many years ago.

The boys explained they had known his father and he asked if they were Hunters, too. They looked surprised he knew that. Victor had lost touch with them years ago, and gone into hunting apparently like them. They admitted they were and Mary admitted she was, too. Lincoln laughed and admitted he was, too. "The bureau can't ever know." He said firmly and they all agreed. "They wouldn't understand. I hunt what I find on cases; I arrest the humans and kill the supernatural in between." He admitted softly, "I hunt in my off time, too."

"Then I can be your partner then, too. Your hunting partner. I'm really good at it!" She said happily and he nodded, blushing. Noticing how pretty she was when she was excited.

Then they called his folks and invited them for Thanksgiving dinner. He stayed a week and then they showed up, hugging the Winchesters and Bobby for all they were worth.

"So, what got you into Hunting?" Mary asked and looked at Victor now.

"I was married a few years after joining the bureau and one day, my wife and I were on the road and got a flat tire. John came by and helped change it, and we got talking. I eventually got talking about my job. We stayed in his room with him and he took the floor so we could use the bed." He looked at john and smiled, "He was secretive and I picked up on it, but he wouldn't open up. Then we were taken the next day by some vampires. They killed my wife and almost got me but Bobby and John busted in and got them, saved me…and killed my wife before she killed me."

Victor paused then continued. "I asked them who they were again and they told me. They told me everything. I… was _lost_ for a bit after that but I kept in touch. Then I quit the bureau a year later and came to them to train me. Then I hunted and met Nancy on a case, fell in love. Then we had Lincoln a few months later. He knew what I was and wanted trained and so I trained him. And now he does both his duties and Hunting. Like you do, Mary."

"So you know my Dads how again?" Mary asked and he smiled.

"Hunted with them a few times, saved each other a couple of them, too." Victor said, "Heard you retired but never knew you had a kid. How's that work?" He asked and grinned at their smug looks.

"Fertility Idol, idiot man here touched one and we got pregnant." Dean said and chuckled. "Yeah, we've been lovers for years, don't be so shocked. It gets _worse_. We were raised as brothers, _too!_ Just not related, that's what let us get married. Our real parents were hunters, too. John adopted us as babies. Him and Mary, his wife. She was a terrific _mom_…" He said sadly. They missed her even after all these years. "A demon killed her."

"You could have called a guy! I would like to have visited more. Was afraid you were dead until you called me. I would have liked to meet your kid or even have been told you had one. You'd think you'd have called a friend about something like that." Victor grumbled and smiled anyway, letting them know there were no hard feelings. "Not mad but you _should_ have called."

"Sorry." Sam said and smiled back.

"So why do you hunt, Mary?" He figured this went both ways, he wanted to know, too.

"Just wanted to. Saw them do it, and wanted to do it, too. That's about it. Felt like it was what I was meant to do really." She admitted and her parents nodded. The Hunter blood _had_ got to her.

"Me, too." Lincoln said and shrugged, "Just wanted to, Hunting seemed right, you know?" He looked at her and she smiled, nodding. A kindred spirit, he saw it in her. He also thought she should smile more; she was _beautiful_ when she did that!

"It's in the blood. Most Hunter's kids get into it that way. It's a virus we get and our kids always catch it." Bobby admitted. It was true and they all knew it. This Hunter virus kept the world in plentiful supply of the Hunters or they would have died out by now. It only took one member to get into it and the kids ended up in it most of the time as well.

"So his kids will get it and so will hers?" Victor asked and he nodded.

"Yes, probably." Bobby agreed and now they all looked sad but proud, too. "They are great Hunters though, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Victor agreed and they talked about his new house now.

Soon they were done and spent the night. They left their contact information with them and made them promise to keep in touch more now.

The boys were glad their friend was okay. They had feared him dead, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lincoln and Mary got married a couple years later and, another year later, Lincoln retired from the bureau when their first child was born, and they would leave the kid with his grandparents when they hunted. Two more kids later and they were done having kids but kept Hunting on into old age.

Their names were Samuel, Dean, and John, of course. All boys.

Their namesakes were so proud.

Now they felt their families were complete and rejoiced that they had gotten this when so many hadn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

One summer night, the boys lay watching the moonlight fill their room with its ephemeral glow and reflected on their lives now.

"Sammy, I never hoped to have this much in our lives. Not even to live this long." Dean admitted as they cuddled after making love now and let his finger trace patterns on his husband's sexy skin. Even at 46 an 50, they still felt young inside and so in love, like they had been since they were younger. Their love had only grown stronger over the years really. "I love our lives now.I really _really_ do."

"Me, too." Sam admitted and kissed him, responding to it but waiting, "We got a home, our Dad's still with us, and a daughter to be proud of." He sighed and pulled Dean over him now, kissing him some more. "Our lives are great and …so are you. You still _are._" Sam gazed up at him lovingly and smiled now. Dean leaned down and kissed him back now. "Love you so much, love them, too."

"Bet you're glad I didn't get to pick my own lovers that night, eh? The strip club, when you danced for me. You were so sexy, baby, blew _everyone_ else out of the water. Once I saw you, I knew who I wanted to take home with me. Just _you!_" Sam said and grinned as Dean nodded.

"I know I said you could choose your own dates but you that you didn't and, the truth was, deep down I didn't want you to, either. Hated the thought of anyone with you but me; just didn't want to admit it." Dean admitted, "When you said you were going to pick up a guy there, I went crazy. Swore I'd give you a show if you wanted one that badly and be with you right _then_; not anyone else."

Dean's hands and mouth moved lower now, "I think I'm going to give you another show in a minute, too." He said with a husky note to his voice and Sam got hard from just that note alone. He sucked Sam now, teasing him a little, making Sam moan softly before Dean straddled him and sheathing him inside his body now. "Show you how much I want you still. Never get enough of you, Sammy!" He moved now and Sam's hands pressed to his hips and controlled them, making him lose it when his hand pumped his dick while Sam thrust deeper up into him now.

Soon he was flipped to the bottom and Sam took him harder now, making him moan and almost scream for more now. Which Sam willingly gave him and more. They came arching and crying out loudly and kissed softly afterward.

Then when they had rested enough, Dean took Sam the same way and Sam soon writhed beneath his lover making and kisses and touches, and came for him over and over when Dean found he couldn't stop fucking him now. Their sex drives still so _strong_ in them, maybe even stronger now, too. _Much_ to their fathers' dismay as they adjusted their earplugs...again.

Damn bunnies fled in shame from these men, damn _them!_ Bobby and John had to admit it was nice they still had this, still had this love between them and hoped they always would, noisy sex and all.

And stayed away from fertility idols, too.

Both boys came screaming at the same time and then did it some more and never once felt tired.

The men revised their opinions.

The energizer bunny would run away in shame now, _too!_ Didn't their batteries _ever_ run out?

They knew that answer, too.

Of course _not._ They would just keep going until they passed out, per _usual._

Then smiled fondly as they knew what made them this way; knowing what drove them to reconnect this way over and over, and had for _all _their lives really.

Their secret wasn't _really_ a secret at all.

What drove them on this way was not lust or desire, or any other base emotion that some would name.

It was Love, pure and simple.

Love had _always_ been their secret.

And those that loved _them?_ Well, they knew it, _too_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
